This application relates to devices for calibrating chemical feed rates, or particularly, to a device for returning valves to a default position after a specific time.
Most commonly in manufacturing processes, chemical flow at steady rates are necessary. Often, operators will perform calibrations of these flows, but will forget to return the valves to original set point. This causes pumps to air lock or run dry, resulting in upsets in the process.
Other devices used to calibrate feed rates often require a two-valve system. One valve is used to control chemical or fluid feed from the tote or tank, and the other valve is used to open or close the calibration cylinder. In order to prevent disruption of chemical feed to the pump, both valves must be turned at the same time. This is usually difficult because the tester would have a timer in one hand.
There exists a need for a device that removed the opportunity for human error and can return a valve to the correct position after a predetermined time.